Choose the path less traveled
by huge-issues
Summary: Yes another Emerson daughter fic. Joey is Michael's twin sister, they are almost inseparable until michael catches the eye of a young mysterious lady at the boardwalk. Joey is not so happy with the arrangement at first but then she meets the lost boys and now she does not know what path to take. Or does she? Maybe she just wants to take the path less traveled?


**Ok This is my first Lost Boys fanfic. I know the whole Sam and Michael have a sister has been used but sadly I haven't found many I truly like. Something that immediately makes me dislike a fanfic is if the OC character is either too OC or unbelievable. I don't think the character should already be some kick as biker goth/punk who is a rebel and hates her human life already. I find that a Mary sue in this archive. So My character I tried to make somewhat normal and believable sorry if I failed.**

** I Do Not Own Anything But The OC and maybe a bit of the plot since it won't entirely follow the movie.**

* * *

I was about tired of this car ride. Usually I am fine I love rides, I like to feel the wind rush past me, and just being away from the house, but we've been in this car for about 6 hours only stopping once in a while for gas, other wise I've been sitting. My legs are numb, And my energy over the top, you can only sleep for so long in a car.

At this moment my mother is driving, I love my mom for she is what i would consider a very laid back person, but I still miss dad. The reason why he isn't with us at the moment though is because the man I looked up to as a male example for a future lover was a lying cheat. His is excuse was him and mother just drifted, which I can understand I have seen in I wasn't blind, but he didn't have to cheat.

They were fighting often as well, but nothing major just some yelling. I believe the reason they truly did not get along was because father was the business type. He worked an office job, had many richer friends, liked to wear nice clothing often, and was often very serious. Mother was what I call a free spirit, she didn't care about money, she wanted to be more comfortable, and do fun creative things. Things my father called childish.

The reason why I loved my dad so much though is because though he is business like we share many things in common. I am a quiet shy lady. I love to read, or just hang out with others but only in small groups, and I don't feel comfortable in party situations. We were both very introverted people.

My mother is an extrovert she loves to shop, do creative activities, and loves to be in bright crowded fun areas. I blame most of it on her years as a hippie. She was in her thirties around 37 now and has a pale peachy skin tone, Light hazel eyes, and really short red-ish brown curly hair. She was beautiful and very kind so I had no doubt she will find someone soon. I just don't really want to be included. I'm ready to be on my own.

Next to mother in the passenger sea would be my younger brother Sam. He has light blond hair in some new movie fashion, I can literally smell his hair gel. He also wore the newest "trend" which was always some oddly patterned button up shirt, and nice pants, but lately he was wearing a long white coat, not exactly sure what it is made out of but it looks soft.

I hope he grows out of that soon though, most girls are not going to be running after guys that go to the mall more then they do, or take longer to get their hair just perfect.

The last of my small little family is Michael, he is my twin, the older one by about 6 minutes. We were somewhat similar but not entirely. He was tall, tanned, and athletic. He can be a bit of a hard head to, slightly selfish, but I love him all the same.

I am a whopping 5'5", yeah Short compared to my family, Sam is still three feet taller than me. I also have a more neutral skin tone, not tan by any means but not white enough to burn. I have never had a sun burn, but I still try to avoid it, I tend to dislike the heat.

Michael and I both have dark chocolate brown hair, his is in messy curls and his just the end of his neck, Mine is in loose curls and to my mid back. We share the same sea green eyes, and we are both naturally loners. Not that we have no friends and lock ourselves in our rooms all day, it is just harder for us to make friends.

Well to top off our little make-shift family is myself. I am Jolene Emerson, "middle" child, and only daughter of Lucy and Garrett Emerson. I dislike the name Jolene though because it reminds me of that late 1970s song, where the girl "Jolene" was being begged by a married woman to not take her man, but in the end she did.

I didn't want to "be" a man stealing woman and make a wife horrible unhappy with a husband that dreams of younger women and then cheats on her with them. To put an end to this weird rant everyone just calls me Joey.

"Keep going" The boys said in unison breaking me of my current thoughts. "Oh wait this is from my era." With that my mother sang a small line in a bit of an off tone, making us smile "Keep going." We 'sang' back. "Oh alright."

It wasn't long before we finally seen the huge welcome to Santa Carla sign coming up close. "We're getting close." Mother spoke excitedly as we just now passed the sign, I felt a small smack on my arm only to turn to a wide-eye Michael pointing slightly behind us. From the slow pace we were going I can still see the red bold words "MURDER CAPITAL OF THE WORLD". Lovely.

I can hear Sammy sniffing something in the front seat. "What's that smell?"

Mother then took a large inhale "ahh the ocean air." I can practically hear her smile. "Smells like something died." Sam countered, causing that awkward moment when you know the parent is uncomfortable. "Guys," Oh here we go again. "I know it hasn't been easy, with the divorce and now the move, but I think you're really going to like living in Santa Carla."

I know mom was trying to make this sound wonderful, but we were all unconvinced, I don't want to sound all anxiety teen but I only had a few friends, two at most in Phoenix, and now i am almost 18 and I have to start all over. I had a hard enough time being bullied in my old school, and trying to make friends, now I'm going to be a weird new kid again.

It inst easy making friends, the only way I obtained the two I had was because Michelle is just a nice girl and volunteered to wheel me around when I broke my ankle in the first grade, and Anna had a Brother named Michael who happened to be one of my Michael's best friend.

Good thing is at least we aren't moving in the middle of the school year, it is early in summer vacation still. We finally hit our destination a gas station, which happened to be near a nice beach. Sam will defiantly be bringing Nanook for a little run.

I stepped out of the car just happy to finally stretch my legs. "Hey Joey, a hand with this?" I looked Michael's direction to see him getting out his Honda Motor Bike from the U-Haul. I of course helped get it out and made sure it had a full tank while Michael closed the U-Haul back up.

"I need to stretch my legs a bit so Joey and I will follow you the rest of the way." Michael called out when he caught our mom and Sam looking our way. I smiled and honestly couldn't wait, I loved riding on the motor bike, and wished I had my own sometimes, but with my luck I'd crash it. I have no sense of balance.

**TLBTLBTLBTLBTLBTLBTLBTLBTLBTLBTLBTLBTLBTLBTLBTLBTL BTLBTLBTLB**

We were just now settled in at Grandpa's cabin like house. It was old, run down, and creepy with all the stuffed animals around, but it was large and my new home. We each had our own room surprisingly enough, none of them were very big and Michael and Sam already fought over the biggest one. Leading them to Flip for it, literally Michael just picked Sam up and flipped him.

While they were monkeying around I was in my room, it was small but I didn't really mind I only have a few things such as my bed, dresser, and working desk. I wasn't much into anything real materialistic and we were poor, especially now so moving my room in was easy. The only materials I really had to organize were a few posters to go on my wall, a couple book collections that I set on my desk, and of course my wardrobe which fit nicely in my dresser.

By the time I was done unpacking and settling in it was later in the night probably around 7 and everyone was down stairs ready to go. "Joey we are all going down to check out the boardwalk you coming?" Lucy asked grabbing the keys and taking a leading step towards the door. I nodded and made a beeline to the back seat next to Michael.

It was a ten minute drive to our destination, since grandpa practically lived in the middle of no where, and the sun was now setting. Michael Sam and I decided to stick together a bit while Lucy went job hunting. This place was amazing, there was hundreds of stands with all sorts of merchandise or food, and like Sam was talking about in the car many carnival rides.

We didn't really stop anywhere until we hit some type of concert that was free to get in, There was people everywhere so not my type of fun but Michael found us a pretty empty spot. There was a few bonfires and now a sweaty guy up on the stage playing the saxaphone.

I could barely make out the words over all the yelling from the crowd, and I'm positive the guy on stage is more into the dancing around and showing off his abs than actually singing. That's when I noticed Michael not paying attention either in fact his attention was on something behind our small group.

Looking in his line of vision I saw a girl that had really curly brown hair, tanned skin and gypsy like clothing. She was Pretty I would say but why she had a child in a concert like this with weird people around was beyond me. The child didn't look to entertained either, poor kid.

When I was about to look back at Michael he suddenly moved out of his spot and started to jog out of the concert. Confused Sam and I followed him out, trying to keep up. "where are we going?" Sam asked but I had a feeling he had a hunch why. "Nowhere." Michael said walking briskly through the crowds.

"Then what's the rush? You're chasing that girl, admit it, you're chasing her." Sam said looking at the girl that always seems to be about 15 feet ahead of us. "I'm at the mercy of your sex glands bud!" Sam joked causing Michael to suddenly stop and turn to Sam and I "Don't you have something better to do than follow me around all night?" Michael was annoyed, I can tell but he didn't have to say it rudely. We agreed to stick together tonight so him chasing some strange girl wasn't part of the plan. "As a matter of fact, I do." Sam responded not noticing Michael's rude tone.

Sam walked away and into some second hand comic book store, that's my Sam, shopaholic, works to much on his hair, comic loving Sam. Michael then started up on his chase again and I had to choose whether to follow Sam into the comic book store or Michael to who knows where. I chose the comic book store.

Walking in I quickly found Sam and jogged up to him. The store seemed to be empty but Sam and I at first, but I can see the two weird boys decked out in odd clothing. Well the one with the lighter brown hair and light brown eyes had on a white Tee, red checkered shirt over it, and dirty jeans with dirty brown work shoes. The other had dark brown hair, almost black and chocolate brown eyes, and a green jumpsuit over a white Tee, and brown boots.

Someone's been watching too much Chuck Norris films. "can I help you?" Sam asked putting down one comic and picking up another. "Just checking out your civilian wardrobe." Bandanna spoke with a pointed glare. "Cool huh?"

"For a fashion Victim." The other said, I chuckled a bit at that causing a glare to be thrown my way by Sam. "Listen buddy if your looking for the diet frozen yogurt bar, it went out of business last summer." Bandanna boy hissed. "Actually I'm looking for a Batman number 14." Sam said seriously.

"That's a serious book man."

"Only five in existence." The darker haired one finished. "four, actually. I'm always looking for the other three." Wow all this serious talk and I have no idea what it is over. Boys and their comics. "Look you can't put the superman number 77s with the 200s, they haven't even discovered red kryptonite yet. And... you uh can't put the number 98s with the 300s, Lori Lemaris hasn't even been introduced."

"Where are you from Krypton?" Edgar asked annoyed by my brother's correction of their mistakes. "Phoenix, actually" Sam said setting down the comic and looking them straight in the eye. "But lucky me we moved here." He gestured with a motion of his hands. Dramatic much Sammy.

Edgar left to a place behind us only to come back with a comic in hand "Take this." He then put the comic in Sam's hand. 'Vampires Everywhere!' was the title. "I don't read horror comics." Sam stated plainly. "I Do!" I shouted excitedly and snatched it from his hands with a quick smile. Sam shrugged and smirked to the boys, "My Sister." He said proudly. He did enjoy having a sister that liked some comics, even if the y weren't the same genre as his.

The Boys stared at us weirdly before some Older guy more around my age stole a comic from a bin near the door and ran off with his brainless followers laughing at the stunt. "hey!" the darker haired one shouted and ran off towards the scene, soon his brother in tow. What do they think their going to do? They are nor match to those guys they are probably three years older and three times as buff as those two.

Sam and I shared a look before laughing and rushing out of the comic book store to meet up with Mike. When we finally found him he was still about 10 feet from the girl and she now was getting on the bike of some man. I didn't really look at them, I was too busy staring at my brother's face. He almost looked a bit hurt. "Come on she stiffed ya!" Sam said laughing and walking off. I frowned at his retreating form and turned back to Michael. "Come on Mikey she has a boyfriend. Mom is probably waiting for us at the car anyway."

Michael looked towards me as if he just noticed I was right next to him and nodded. I smiled at him and we walked back to the car together. I wasn't sure why this girl already had my brother wrapped around her little finger, but I did not like it once bit. She was toying with his emotions whether she realized it or not.

* * *

**Ok That was the first Chapter the boys are introduced in the next chapter. It is already written up but not typed I usually write it up first then type it up if I want to change anything. Sorry for any spelling errors if one really bothers you or I need to fix something just tell my I will be glad to come back and fix it.**

**I am not sure if I am going to have her with Marko or David yet but I am leaning more towards David because I believe he really needs one. When this is over I will probably make another story only the other character will get the girl.**

**R&R**

**love ~issues~**


End file.
